


12 Days of Pepperony Smut-Mas

by moosh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, F/M, First Time, Iron Man Suit Kink, Office Sex, Pegging, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Iron Man Suit, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Iron Man 2, Sex, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosh/pseuds/moosh
Summary: In honor of the festive season, I present to you a collection of smutty Pepperony fics! I'm hoping to post 12 stories for the 12 days leading up to Christmas Eve. I'll update the tags as I go, and each chapter is a standalone.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 135





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First Time. They're only slightly awkward about it.

It didn’t happen the night after the Expo attack. Yes, they’d kissed. And yes, they’d gone back to Tony’s apartment in Manhattan holding hands, but they didn't leave the Expo site until nearly 5AM. The Sun was up when they collapsed onto Tony’s bed and both of them fell asleep almost immediately. So no, it didn’t happen then.

It didn’t happen the next night either.

Or the night after that.

So by night number 4, Tony was starting to feel pretty anxious about the whole thing, especially since he hadn’t seen her all day. Pepper had gone to the New York SI Headquarters while Tony was at the Expo site helping with clean-up, and when he got home she was nowhere to be found. He grabbed a beer and plopped down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, trying to figure out what exactly it was that he and Pepper were doing. No, they hadn’t had sex yet. But they also hadn’t kissed again either, let alone discuss the kisses that had happened. All they’d really done was work a lot and fall asleep next to each other.

_A date!_ They should go on a date. It wasn’t that late, and he was fairly certain that he could get them a reservation at Pepper’s favorite sushi restaurant. He was Tony Stark, after all. He pulled out his phone to start dialing when he heard the elevator ding, signaling Pepper’s arrival. He looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

“Tony, I think we should have sex.” Pepper declared, walking with purpose towards him.

Tony just raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, unsure of how to respond to that.

“I’m not messing around, Stark. Bedroom. _Now_.” She said, walking right past him.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, standing up and following after her. Sushi could wait. He paused when entering the bedroom though, noticing that her hands were shaking as she fussed with her belt.

“Pep? Are you sure about this? We don’t ha-”

“Yes.” Pepper answered, cutting him off. “We do. Right now. I just. I think we need to rip this band-aid off and just do it. I know it’ll probably be bad-”

“Pffft.” Tony just huffed at the mere suggestion that it wouldn’t be good, but Pepper just kept on going.

“-but we just need to do it. So that it’ll stop being weird. Because it’s been weird, right? That we haven’t? Is it weird? We should have done it the first night. It’s just that we’ve known each other for so long and I have no idea what we’re doing but-”

Tony could tell that she was starting to freak out so he stepped forward and gently put his hands on her wrists before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Pepper? Breathe.” He said, rubbing circles onto the backs of her hands with his thumbs. “We don’t have to right now. We can go to dinner, or we can order something in and just hang out. It’s ok. No pressure, all right?”

Pepper locked eyes with him, took a deep breath and smiled. “God, I love you.” She said quietly, making Tony’s heart flutter. It was the first time she’d said those words out loud. “And I still think we should have sex. And then get food. And then maybe have sex again? Depending on how this all goes.”

“It’s going to be great.” Tony assured her, letting go of her wrists and resting his hands on her hips.

“You seem awfully sure of yourself, Stark.” She teased, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

“Hey, sex is one of like 3 things I’m good at. Anything I need to know before we get started?”

Pepper chuckled. “Like what? I don’t have a tail or anything.”

“Good to know, good to know. No just...you know, things you like, things you don’t like?” He asked, pulling her flush against his body. His cock was starting to stir, being this close to her and realizing that this was _actually_ going to happen.

Pepper flushed a bit at his question, burying her face in the nape of his neck. “Oh. Uh. Normal stuff, I guess. I like normal stuff.”

“Normal stuff. Good, I can do normal stuff.”

“I mean. Not just normal stuff. Not like... _boring_ stuff. There’s definitely some not super normal stuff that I like too. I’m not a prude or anything I just...normal stuff right now?”

“I like normal stuff. We’ve got all the time in the world to figure out the not normal stuff.”

Pepper pulled away from him and took a deep breath. They were both frozen, staring at each other. Tony’s heart was pounding, and it felt like an eternity had passed as they both stood there, unsure of what to do next. It was Pepper who finally made a move, grabbing Tony’s t-shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.The kisses started slow, like they were both still trying to figure each other out, but they soon grew faster and deeper. Tony’s hands ran up Pepper’s back and tangled in her hair as he started walking backwards, leading her towards the bed. When the backs of his knees ran into the mattress, Pepper pulled away from him and gently pushed him down onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a huge smile.

Pepper bit her lip as she reached around and started undoing the zipper of her dress while kicking her shoes aside. The dress soon fell to the floor, revealing that she was wearing a simple pair of blue briefs and a white camisole over a purple bra, which Tony found so incredibly hot. He couldn’t help but stare at her breasts as she continued to strip.

“You’re still wearing an awful lot of clothing.” She teased, taking a step forward and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“You are _so_ right.” He replied before frantically kicking off his own shoes and socks and ripping his t-shirt off. They started to kiss again as Tony fumbled with his belt and the button on his jeans, but with a bit of maneuvering they were soon left wearing nothing but their underwear. As they continued to kiss she ran a hand down his chest, over his stomach, and eventually to the growing bulge inside of his dark red boxer briefs.

“Not yet.” He breathed out against her lips as he pulled away from her. He noticed a look of concern on her face, but he just gave her a big smile. “I’ve always adhered to the policy that ladies come first.” With a grin he crawled out from underneath her and flipped her around so that she was on her back below him. Never taking her eyes off of him, she scooted back so that she was leaning against the pillows, Tony following right behind.

“Well, then get to it.” She said seductively, letting her legs fall open.

After a few more moments of just staring up at her, he finally turned his focus back to the task before him. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear and yanked them down, revealing a small, well-trimmed patch of ginger curls. After tossing the garment aside, Tony settled down between her legs, wrapping an arm around her thigh. He dragged his free hand gently down over her stomach and to her core, dipping a finger between her folds before dragging it up to circle around her clit.

“Fuck, _Tony_.” She moaned out, closing her eyes.

She was already so wet, the sight of which sent a jolt of desire through his body. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” He teased.

“Mmhmm.”

Tony didn’t want to go too fast, but didn’t want to drag it out too much either. When she seemed like she was ready for more he slid two fingers inside of her, working them in and out slowly while continuing to rub her clit with his thumb.

“Oh _god_.”

“You like this?” He asked, even though it was quite clear that she did.

“Ye - ah!” She gasped out as Tony twisted his fingers a bit.

“Good.” He said before starting to press kisses to the soft skin of her inner thigh.

As he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his back every time his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot. He soon began to trail his kisses up, eventually swapping out his thumb for his tongue. He dragged his tongue over her clit in long, deliberate strokes while continuing to twist and thrust his fingers in and out of her. She was letting out little moans with every movement as she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him in place as she started to rock back against him.

“Tony fu - faster, please. More.” Was all she managed to get out between her cries.

He picked up the pace of his fingers as he changed tactics with his tongue, rolling and sucking at her clit as fast as he could. He could tell that she was getting close as he felt her toes curling against his back, and he suddenly became _very_ aware of his own arousal as he felt his cock straining against his boxers. He began to roll his hips a bit against the bed, desperate for some friction as Pepper squirmed beneath him. With one final twist of his fingers Pepper came with a loud cry, digging her fingers into his scalp as she went rigid below him.Tony pulled his mouth away from her so that he could watch her ride out her orgasm, but kept his fingers moving in and out of her slowly while she came back down to earth.

As she relaxed against the pillows Tony finally let his fingers slip out and he pushed himself up to look at her properly. He brought the fingers he’d been using to fuck her up to his lips, sucking them clean of her juices before crawling up and leaning over the top of her. “That was good, right?.” He teased, giving her a smirk.

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me. Yes, it was good. Very very good.” She panted out, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Told ya so! And it’ll only get better.” He said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

She ran a hand down over his back, dipping them under the waistband of his boxers and cupping his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Your ass is a work of art.” She sighed out between kisses before sneaking her hand around to the front. She cupped his balls for a moment before wrapping her fingers around his very hard cock, stroking it slowly. “Let’s get you out of these boxers.”

“Good plan. Best plan ever.” Tony replied a little frantically, excited about what was coming next. He helped her pull his boxers down and then kicked them to the side, finally releasing his cock. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip while she stroked him, her warm, delicate touch making him so eager for more. “Hold on.”

He crawled away from her and fished around in the drawer of his bedside table for a moment before producing a condom. He leaned back onto his heels, ripped the package open with his teeth and then slid it onto his cock. With that sorted, he leaned back down and gave Pepper another kiss.

“You ready?” He asked, certain that she was but still wanting to make sure.

“Yeah.” She said, spreading her legs open and resting her arms on either side of his neck.

He grabbed his cock and lined himself up, pushing into her slowly. He let out a soft moan as he buried himself inside of her, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been picturing this moment for years. As he bottomed out, he held still for just a moment, taking it all in. Her cheeks were flushed as she gave him a soft smile, which he knew was something he’d never tire of seeing. As he began to roll his hips, he was able to thrust in and out of her with ease, and he could already feel the pressure starting to mount in his stomach. He knew that he wasn’t going to last very long, the anticipation of this moment almost enough to push him over the edge on its own. He gave her one more quick kiss before dropping his head and getting down to business, desperately chasing his own release.

“Fuck Tony, you feel so good. So good.” Pepper panted out as Tony picked up the pace.

“So do you you - ah!” He moaned out. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. _Fuck._ ”

They fell silent for a while, but the room was filled with the sound if skin slapping against skin. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him on as he started snapping his hips faster and faster. Soon he was absolutely railing her, fucking her hard and fast against the bed, both of them moaning with every thrust. They had 10 years of sexual tension to work though, and this was only the beginning.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna…” He trailed off as he squeezed his eyes shut. With a few more thrusts he came, moaning out her name as his thrusts slowed down and his legs and arms turned to jelly.

Pepper just wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses to his head while he caught his breath, his heart pounding. He stopped moving completely, letting the aftershocks roll through him before he gave in, slipping out of her and collapsing next to her, falling onto his back.

“Well. Fuck.” Tony managed to say while taking the condom off. He tied it up and tossed it across the room, not really caring where it landed.

It seemed like neither one of them was quite sure what to say now that it was done. Tony had never been much of a post-sex cuddler, but he kind of just wanted to pull her on top of him and wrap his arms around her. He didn’t though, not sure if that was too much too quickly. Everything was so new, and he was terrified of doing anything that could mess this up.

“Guess we uh...ripped the band-aid off.” Pepper said with a chuckle as she sat up, breaking the silence.

“Best band-aid ripping off _ever_. And I’ve had to rip a lot of band-aids off.”

Pepper just nodded, running her hands through her hair. “Dinner?”

“Uh, sure! Yeah. I’m starving.” Tony answered as he sat up. “Sushi?”

“Sounds good.”

“Great!” Tony smiled as Pepper stood up and started gathering her clothes. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he just needed to tell her. “Um? Pepper? I...I love you too, by the way. I should have said that earlier. But I do love you. Just so you know. I just...wanted to say it out.”

Pepper flushed, turning away from him to hide her embarrassment, which just made Tony fall in love with her even more. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Come on. Let’s go order dinner. We’re gonna need our strength for later.”

“We really need to talk about all of this, Tony.”

“I know. Can we do it tomorrow? Can we just...have tonight?”

She sighed, seemingly glad about postponing the discussion for another day. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go get dressed.”

“Aw, do we gotta? I really like seeing you naked.”

“At least put a robe on to greet the delivery guy.” She laughed, tossing her clothes back at him.

“Done. Otherwise I hereby declare this naked Wednesday. It is Wednesday, right?”

Pepper just shook her head. “I’ll be right out. Go find a menu.” She called out before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tony had no idea what was going to happen between the two of them, but he was very much looking forward to finding out.


	2. Iron Man Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Pepperony Smut-Mas! It's time to embrace your armor kink!
> 
> This chapter contains Tony/Pepper/Iron Man suit.

Pepper leaned back against Tony, his cock buried to the hilt in her ass, both of them naked and slicked in sweat and cum and lube. They’d been lazily fucking on and off all day in anticipation of the main event. They kept telling each other that it was just to get themselves ready, but Pepper couldn’t help but feel like they were using the sex as a distraction, as a way to put this off for just a little while longer. Pepper was nervous, but she wanted this. He wanted this. They wanted this. It was something that they’d talked about for a while, and now it was finally happening. She trusted him and was confident that everything would work perfectly, but she was still nervous.

They were on their bed. Tony was leaning up against the headboard with his knees bent, and Pepper was between his legs, her back to his chest, running her hands up and down his thighs. Tony pressed a kiss to Pepper’s shoulder while gliding his hand up her side, settling on her breast and rolling her erect nipple through his fingers.

“You ready, baby?”

The mere question sent a shiver of pleasure through her body, which she took as a sign that she was, in fact, ready.

“Yes.” She replied, digging her fingers into his skin and clenching her muscles around his cock.

“We’ll go slow.” He breathed out against her skin before lifting his head and looking across the room. “All right, get over here.”

In the dim, shadowy corner across from them their new toy came to life. At first all that Pepper could see were the arc reactor and eyes, but that was enough to make her bite her lip and squirm with anticipation. She sucked in a sharp breath as it began to come towards them, its eyes locked on her. Its cock started to form as it crossed the room, piece after piece locking into place with the same flair as the rest of the suit had when forming around Tony. This brought a smile to her face, loving how much her boyfriend liked to put on a show.

When the suit reached the edge of the bed it stopped, looming over them for a moment.

“Oh fuck.” Tony said, tightening his grip on her and rocking his hips against her, clearly just as turned on by all of this as she was.

The suit leaned forward and began to crawl up the bed towards them, and Pepper spread her legs open as wide as they could go, eager to be filled by both cocks. The suit rested a hand on Pepper’s knee while it wrapped the other around it’s cock, and after a few cheeky strokes it dutifully lined itself up with Pepper’s entrance.Tony and Pepper had spent _weeks_ in the workshop covered in sensors while fucking, trying as many different positions and scenarios as they could so that they could _teach_ the AI what to do, and it seemed that all of their hard work had paid off.

“Oh my go-oh fuck!” Pepper moaned out as the suit slowly pushed into her dripping cunt. The cock wasn’t huge, but it was more than enough for what they were doing. It was so smooth and so cold at first, but it slid in so easily. When the machine bottomed out its head snapped up and looked at Pepper, which turned her on and terrified her at the same time. She felt so small underneath the suit, knowing full-well what it was capable of, but so ready for whatever it was going to give her. She reached out and ran a hand over it’s back before settling on it’s ass and pulling it against her, savoring the sensation of the smooth, cool metal against her skin.

“You ok?” Tony squeaked out, clearly just as turned on by all of this as she was. He could no doubt feel the hard, metal cock inside of her.

“I’ll be better when you both start moving.” She breathed out, reassuring Tony that she was OK. That she wanted this and was ready.

That seemed to have been enough for the suit, whose hips started rolling, thrusting its cock in and out of her slowly. Pepper threw her head back and gripped the bedsheets hard as she got used to the sensation, used to being so full. Tony and her had done this kind of thing before, using toys, but this was different. The suit had a mind of its own, an extension of what both Tony and Pepper desired.

Pepper wrapped her legs around the suit and an arm around its waist, wanting it as deep inside of her as it could possibly go. With her free hand she reached out and found Tony’s, giving it a squeeze. He still hadn’t really moved, clearly still transfixed at the site of an Iron Man suit fucking his girlfriend.

“I need you to move too, Stark.” She said, turning her head and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Can you feel it? Can you feel it inside of me?” She asked through a slight moan.

“Yeah.” Tony replied breathlessly.

“Come on, baby. I need you.”

With that, Tony started to move too. It was a little messy at first, but soon they found a rhythm, with both cocks sliding in and out of her opposite of each other. She kept her gaze locked with the suit, who seemed to just be staring right at her the entire time. With every snap of it’s hips, Pepper was letting out whiny moans, so overwhelmed by everything that was going on, but the suit remained stoic and focused solely on Pepper and the task at hand.

It was so fucking hot.

Tony gripped her thighs hard, lifting her up and slamming her ass back against his cock, causing the suit to go harder and deeper as well. As the pace intensified, Pepper could feel the pressure starting to build in her stomach, and with a few more thrusts she tightened her legs around the suit and came with a loud moan. It felt like waves of electricity were surging through her as she went rigid for a moment, though neither Tony nor the suit slowed down as they continued fucking her relentlessly through her orgasm. Tony was clearly chasing his own release now as he let out a slew of curse words through gritted teeth. Pepper wrapped her arms around the suit, pulling it down so that they were resting their foreheads together, just needing something to hold onto while the pounding continued. Aftershocks continued to ravish her body, every thrust seeming to elicit another wave of pleasure.

Tony’s breathing was intensifying, and she knew that he was painfully close. She tried to focus on him, squeezing her ass around his cock as best she could. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin, their cries of pleasure, and the very distinct mechanical sound of the suit. 

"I love you so mu-” Tony moaned out, cutting himself off as his orgasm finally hit him. His hips began to slow down with every thrust, and Pepper savored the familiar feeling of Tony’s cum dripping out of her ass as he gave her every last drop that he had. The suit had slowed down in time with Tony, but Pepper was still clining onto it. Eventually, all three of them stilled. Tony slid out of Pepper and wrapped his arms around her and the suit as he tried to catch his breath. Being sandwiched between the two of them was never something that Pepper thought would happen, but now she couldn’t get enough.

“Wanna cum again.” She mumbled out, her forehead still pressed against the suit and her lips brushing against the metal. She ran her tongue over the smooth, cool surface as it started thrusting again, unable to help herself. She was so wet and slicked in cum that it was sliding in and out of her with such ease, and she tightened her legs again, wanting to feel every single inch.

Tony started pressing kisses to her shoulder while one hand found her breast and the other found her clit. He began teasing both, flicking her clit rather quickly. Soon the suit matched his pace, and she was moaning out again, her cries muffled slightly by the suit’s faceplate.

“Oh fuck oh fuck Tony oh my god.” She started chanting, urging both of them on.

“Come on Pep, cum for me. Cum for us.” Tony almost purred out against her skin, and within a matter of seconds, Pepper did just that. This orgasm was just as intense as the first, the pleasure radiating out from her core through every inch of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as the suit rode her through her orgasm yet again. It was too much.

“Ok, ok. I’m done.” She panted out, which caused the suit to slow down immediately and pull out of her. She continued holding onto it for a moment before finally letting go and collapsing back onto Tony, who wrapped his arms around her and started pressing kisses to her cheek.

“You ok?” He asked quietly as the suit stood up and loomed over the edge of the bed for a moment.

“More than ok.” Was all she managed to say as she rolled over onto her stomach to rest her head against Tony’s chest. He started running his hands up and down her back gently, helping her catch her breath. She was so fucked out and just needed to rest for a little while before she could really form any coherent thoughts.

“Good.” Tony said, shifting a little bit so that they could get more comfortable.

Pepper could hear the suit leaving, which was fine. It hadn't been programmed to stick around for post-coital cuddles.

“Pep?”

“Hm?”

“Can - can I be in the middle next time?” Tony asked, sounding a bit unsure as they relaxed against each other.

“Course baby.” She mumbled out, already looking forward to it.

“Good.” Tony replied, squeezing her a bit harder.

“But you gotta give me like 15 minutes.” She joked, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. The possibilities were endless, and after a nap she’d be more than willing to start exploring.


	3. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Even when separated by an ocean, Tony and Pepper can't get enough of each other. There's always time for a quickie.

Pepper’s phone rang as soon as she sat down on the bed, which was either a coincidence or meant that he was watching her, which she honestly wouldn’t put past him. It was just after 7PM in Tokyo, which meant it was 2AM in LA, where Tony was. She reached over and accepted the call and put it on speaker.

“Hey honey.” She said as she slipped her first shoe off.

“What are you wearing?” Tony answered with a small lilt in his voice.

“Miss you too.” She replied, teasing him. She’d been in Tokyo for 2 weeks, so they’d done this a few times already. She glanced at the time on the phone and figured they had more than enough time before her 8:30 dinner meeting. She’d probably even still have time for a shower. She just missed Tony like crazy and wished that she could spend the rest of the night rolling around in bed with him, but this would have to do for now.

“Oh come on, indulge me. What are you wearing?” He whined back playfully.

“A business suit.”

“Ooh, yeah. I love you in a suit. What color?”

“Grey.”

“Yes. Grey. _Perfect_. Pants or skirt?” He asked, his breathing getting more intense.

“Are you already jerking off?” She asked, rolling her eyes and laying back on the bed. She'd be lying if the thought wasn't turning her on though.

“Maybe. Are you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m still wearing pants. And I don't have a penis.”

“Pants! You’re wearing pants. Great. Your ass looks amazing in those. Come on, get undressed. Tell me everything you’re wearing and then I’ll tell you what I’d do to you if I was there. And you have many penises. Huge ones. They're in a drawer 10 feet from me. I miss you so much.”

She smiled as she stood up and walked over to her dresser to grab the vibrator hidden within. “Fine, but I want control of the vibrator, ok? No transpacific funny business. Not tonight.” She asked as she sat back down. They had some high tech sex toys that the other could control remotely, but she wasn’t in the mood for all that right now.

“Oh god, you’re getting the vibrator? The blue one? Perfect. It’s all you baby, all you. Take your clothes off.”

Pepper just shook her head as she sat back down and set the vibrator aside before starting to get undressed, explaining what she was doing to Tony along the way.

“All right. I’m taking my suit jacket off. I’m wearing a light blue, sleeveless top underneath.”

“Oh yeah. Nice. I love your shoulders.”

“I’ve already taken my shoes off, but they were the black Jimmy Choos you bought me last month. I’m sliding my pants off now, kicking them aside. Slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Just picture me, standing over you, undoing each button one at a time, teasing you with glimpses of my bra before I finally shrug it off, letting it drop to the floor. I’m wearing lacy, dark blue underwear and a matching bra, and I’m already so wet for you, Tony. So ready for you. I was thinking about you all day. How much I missed you, how much I just wanted to touch you. Feel you. Fuck you.” She purred, finally laying down and getting comfortable, leaning against the pillows with the phone resting next to her. As he started to talk she trailed her hand down over her stomach and slipped it under the waistband of her underwear. She was _very_ wet and couldn’t help dipping a finger between her folds to lazily tease her clit.

“I’m so ready for you too. I’m rock hard and I wish that I could be inside of you. Close your eyes and pretend that I’m there. Picture me crawling on top of you, looming over you as I continue to stroke my cock. Think about me teasing you, running my cock up and down your cunt, slicking myself up but never pushing in. Just working you up, slowly. I'm just waiting for you to beg. I know how bad you want it, but I just want to hear it first.”

Pepper let out a bit of a moan as she pictured this, applying a bit more pressure to her clit as the images flooded her brain. With her free hand she undid the front clasp of her bra, finally freeing her tits and granting herself access. She dipped two fingers into her mouth, slicked them with spit, and then brought them down to start teasing her already hard nipple.

“I love when you tease me, baby.” She said, her eyes closed while she did her best to picture him here. “I’m teasing my nipple now, but I wish it was you. I wish it was your tongue and your lips around it.”

She could hear him let out a short, quiet moan at this.

“What else are you doing?” He asked, and she could tell that he was starting to get very worked up.

“I’m fingering myself. I’m so wet for you. I’m sliding my fingers in and out of my cunt and then dragging them up to tease my clit.”

“Ohh...your fingers are nice and wet, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Bring them up to your lips, suck them clean. Taste yourself for me.”

A shudder of pleasure tore through her when she heard his instructions, and she complied almost immediately. “Ok, baby.” She replied, giving herself one last thrust to make sure that her fingers were thoroughly coated before bringing them up to her lips. She made a point of moaning and making loud sucking noises for Tony to hear over the phone, but _fuck_ it was pretty hot.

“How does it taste?”

“Good.” She said, pulling her fingers away from her mouth, the salty, sticky substance leaving a trail across her lips.

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

“Grab the vibrator.”

“Mmhmm, yes. I’m ready. I’m so ready.” She answered as she reached over to grab it. She took a moment to finally slip her panties off so that she could spread her legs wide open.

“I’m so close, Pep. But I gotta hear you cum first.”

Pepper bit her bottom lip as she flipped the vibrator on, and moaned out as she finally pressed it against her clit. After a moment of getting used to the sensation, she upped the speed and started moving it up and down, applying various amounts of pressure as she tried to picture Tony, laying out naked on their bed, jerking himself off. As much as she wished he was here, this whole thing was also pretty hot. Just talking to each other, telling each other what they were doing.

“Fuck, Tony…” She moaned out, trailing off as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Come on. Cum for me. Picture me there, eating you out. Lapping up your cum while I fuck you with my tongue. Maybe teasing your ass, slipping a finger inside, just pushing you over the edge. Let me hear you.”

Pepper turned the vibrator all the way up and jammed it against her clit. She could feel the pressure mounting and her body went rigid and her toes curled as she got closer and closer.

“Oh, Tony…” She squeaked out, before the orgasm finally hit her, the pleasure starting from her core and radiating out through every inch of her body. She pulled the vibrator away and stopped teasing her nipple, just wanting to relax as the aftershocks hit her as she listened to Tony. “Your turn.” She panted out. “Cum, Tony. Cum all over yourself. Make a mess. Picture my lips around your cock, picture _my_ finger in your ass, and think about how hard I’m going to fuck you when I finally see you next week. Let go, Tony. Just let go.”

She grabbed her phone and switched it off speaker so she could bring it to her ear. She just wanted to hear Tony like this and say goodnight to him. It felt so much more intimate than being on speaker. She could hear him pumping furiously now, and could hear the familiar little noises he made with each stroke. After a few more moments he let out a high-pitched yelp, signifying that he was finally cumming too. She could hear him panting, hear him slow down, and then hear him fumble around with the phone. It seemed like he didn’t want to be on speaker anymore either.

“Fuck.” Tony said simply.

“I love you too, babe.” She snickered.

“Sorry. I love you too. I really do miss you.”

“I know. Go get cleaned up and go to sleep honey, it’s late there.”

“Yeah. What are you doing for the rest of the night?”

“Got a dinner at 8:30.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t be jealous.” She said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

“Can’t help it.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Call me when you get home? I don’t care if you wake me up.”

She sighed. She wanted him to sleep, but she also liked saying good night to him. “Only if you go to sleep in the next 10 minutes. I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Fine.” He said through a yawn, which just made Pepper smile. He did get pretty sleepy sometimes after getting off.

“Good night, Tony. I’ll speak to you in a few hours.”

“Kay. Love you. No more business trips for you.”

“Good night.” She said firmly with a huge smile on her face before hanging up. Once off the phone she glanced around the room, not really wanting to clean up the small mess she’d made. She stood up and headed to the bathroom, deciding that it could wait til later. She also left the vibrator on her bed so that she was good and ready to call Tony back in a few hours.


	4. Office Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! Pepper has a bit of a competency kink.

The first time it happened was when Tony was handing out the perfectly color-coded binders he'd been up all night putting together.

The second time was during the presentation while he explained that with the use of arc reactor technology they could purify water in remote areas more efficiently than it had ever been done before. He held it together though, and the board remained blissfully unaware of the vibrating butt plug in his ass that was being controlled by their CEO

The third time was at the end of the presentation when everyone was applauding Tony and the group of MIT students. It was more than just a brief buzz this time though. She'd turned it on before she started applauding and just let it go until it died down enough for it not to seem rude of her to stop. Tony soldiered through it though with a strained little smile on his face, and once it was done he just glared at Pepper and shook his head. He loved her so much.

A few weeks prior the group of students had contacted Tony about utilizing arc reactor technology for the water purification system they'd developed. Tony thought that their design was brilliant and wanted SI to buy the patent immediately and hire the kids to develop it further. Pepper informed him that they'd have to present their design to the board for approval, which was met with much huffing and whining from him. Pepper promised him a special reward if he did a good job, and it turned out that the reward was this buttplug, which she buzzed every time he made her proud during the presentation.

She'd always had a bit of a kink for competency.

The fourth time she used it was while she was shaking everyone’s hand at the end. When she got to Tony he saw her sneakily tap her tablet screen and she just gave him a devilish grin. 

“Great job, Mr. Stark. I’d say that the future of the company is looking very bright. I look forward to working with all of you.” She said with an enthusiastic smile, turning back to the students beside Tony.

He clenched his ass around the toy, doing his very best to not just let out a string of curse words as the vibrations tore through him. His cock was starting to stir awake now, and he knew that he was going to need to get out of there and take care of it as soon as possible, whether Pepper was with him or not. He wasn’t sure what her plans were for the rest of the day.

“Thank you, Ms. Potts.” Tony said through gritted teeth, shifting the over-the-shoulder bag he was wearing around to cover his growing erection like he was in middle school.

Seeing this, Pepper released her finger from the screen and, mercifully, the vibrations stopped. He couldn’t _believe_ that Pepper was doing this in the middle of a meeting with the board, but _holy shit_ was he into it.

“You’re welcome! Now, if you’ll excuse us, Mr. Stark and I have a conference call with the Department of Energy.” She said with a big smile as she turned and raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

It seemed like he wasn’t going to have to take care of the growing problem in his pants alone after all. He turned to the kids said he’d talk to them soon before eagerly following Pepper, doing his best to not seem too obvious about the whole thing. The journey from the conference room to her office was _torture._ They’d been together for a while and everyone knew, but Pepper had a pretty strict policy about PDA at the office which he tried to respect. At the same time though, all he wanted to do was pull her into a broom closet and go to town, not really caring if anyone heard them.

The office was a better choice though, and soon they were inside.

“Jarvis! Office blackout _. Now._ ” Pepper demanded as they entered the room. “No one in or out. Hold all phone calls. If anyone asks, we are on a call with the Department of Energy.”

As soon as she started giving instructions, Jarvis began to oblige. Tony could hear the doors lock and saw the windows dim a bit, meaning that while they could still see out of them, no one could see inside. There was also a magnetic field running through the walls which made the office completely soundproof. He’d had all of this installed while he worked here, and he’d never been more thankful for it than he was in this very moment.

“God, you’re so fucking _hot_ Tony, get over here.” Pepper said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“I guess the color-coded binder tabs really did it for you, huh?” He chuckled as he broke away from the kiss.

“You have _no_ idea. The spreadsheets. The powerpoint! You were so fucking good up there.” She said she started walking him back towards her desk. ”So smart. And funny. And your hair is perfect. And the suit is perfect. And you were 15 minutes early. God, I could’ve fucked you right then and there when you turned up with everything all organized and ready to go.”

Tony just beamed, proud of himself and amused by how much this all seemed to have turned her on. If he’d know that she got like this he would have been on time for every single meeting from the moment they’d met. “Well, I very much appreciated the butt plug. It _was_ a little hard to hold it together at the end though. You’re the worst.”

“You ready for something bigger?”

Tony’s eyes just widened as he nodded, not really expecting _that_. Seriously, if he’d know that she got off this much on him actually doing his job he would have been a model employee.

“Good. Pants off. Bend over.” She demanded as she broke away from him and walked over to her desk. Tony just stood there for a while though, completely transfixed by the woman in front of him. She picked up a silver briefcase and set it on her desk, which just sent a shudder through Tony. He knew _exactly_ what was in it and couldn’t wait for it to be inside of him.

Pepper looked up at him and smiled as she undid her belt and the button of her skirt and stepped out of it, which revealed that she was already wearing the harness. She continued to undress until she was wearing nothing but a black bra, the black harness and black heels. Tony’s cock was rock hard and he was so glad that he didn’t know she’d been wearing the harness during the meeting or else he wouldn’t have been able to talk.

“Holy shit.” He managed to say, still completely mesmerized by her.

“I thought I told you to take your pants off and bend over, Stark.” She said firmly while opening up the briefcase.

“Yes, yes ma’am.” He said as he started fumbling with his own belt. As he undid his pants and let them drop to the ground, he watched Pepper run her hands over the assortment of dildos in the case. He’d made all of them and the harness special for her, special for them. They were covered in sensors that would shoot vibrations right back to her as she fucked him, and it had quickly become one of their favorite toys. He swallowed hard when she picked up the biggest one, and she gave him another very devious smile as she locked it into place. The sight of her walking towards him, a huge red cock attached to her, almost made him cum right on the spot.

She walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You were so good today, baby. You have no idea how much I wanted to grab you and fuck you right in front of the board. It was all so good. I need you to _bend over_ though.”

She placed a hand on his back, spun him around, and did just that, pinning him to her desk as she lifted up his shirt and revealed his ass. She gave him a light spank right before turning the vibrator on again, causing Tony to moan out loudly, like he’d been saving it up all morning. His cock was so hard now and all that he wanted to do was touch it, but he knew that he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until Pepper told him that he could, if she ever told him that he could.

“Don’t cum yet, baby. I’d be very disappointed.” She said sweetly.

Tony could only whimper in response, doing his best to comply with her wishes. She stopped though, bringing her hand back from the tablet to rest on his ass, giving it a little squeeze.

“Let’s get that thing out of you so that I can fuck you properly, unless of course you’d like me to leave it in?”

As hot as that sounded, they’d never tried that before and this didn’t seem like the best place or situation to be doing that sort of thing. “Out. Please?” He asked, his voice muffled as she still held him against the desk.

“Ok. Just relax. I got you.” She said as she gently ran her hand over to grab the toy. Tony took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles as Pepper pulled it out of him with a pop, causing him to let out another little moan. Pepper let go of him for a moment, which gave Tony the opportunity to get a bit more comfortable. He heard Pepper fussing around and glanced back to see her opening up a bottle of lube. “Eyes front.” She said with a smile as she poured some into her hand. “Look out at the company you built while I destroy your ass.”

Tony just laughed a bit and followed her instructions, though for the moment he was resting his forehead against the cool glass of the desk. “You’re the one whose kept it afloat, Pep. Not me.”

“Well, I’m going to be looking at it too.”

A moment later he felt her hand against his asshole, lubing him up and dipping a finger in and out of him a few times while presumably lubing up her own cock. He could hear her letting out little moans herself, which meant everything was working properly. All he wanted was for both of them to get off while doing this, which was why he’d built it in the first place.

Once thoroughly lubed up, her hand returned to his back, holding him against the table while she used the other to tease his hole with her cock. She ran it up and down a few times before lining herself up and pushing into him rather quickly, though once inside she stopped, holding it there and letting them both get used to the new sensation.

“Oh fuck.” He grunted out. “Yes, god, I love you so much.”

She moved in and out of him slowly a few times, and the quiet moans escaping her lips were driving him absolutely crazy. After a few more thrusts she ran her hand up his back, grabbed his hair and yanked his head up so that he could look out of the window in front of him. Her other hand gripped his hip as she started moving her hips in earnest. Tony was moaning out with every thrust, the huge cock hurting him in the best way possible. He was desperate to touch his cock, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even reach it if he wanted to. All he could do was take it, let her fuck him while he looked out over his empire. Their empire. And he knew that any minute now he’d be cumming all over the floor before collapsing into a puddle on the ground.

“You’re such a good boy, Tony. Taking my cock like the little slut that you are. Do you like when your boss fucks you like this?” She asked, gripping his hair a bit tighter.

“Yeah.” He panted out in response.

“Good. Because you deserve it.”

After that, the room filled with the sound of her pounding him, and Tony could tell that she was getting close. She’d gotten so worked up watching him and teasing him during the presentation that he was honestly surprised that she’d lasted this long. He clenched his muscles around her cock, doing his best to help her out. Her thrusts started to become erratic and soon her grip on him tightened and she yelled out his name in ecstasy as she came.

Her thrusts slowed for only a moment while she caught her breath, but soon she started moving hard again. Her smooth cock felt so good inside of him and she was hitting him in all the right places with every snap of her hips. He could feel the pressure building and it was getting hard for him to focus on anything, too overwhelmed by all of the sensations.

She spanked him once more before moving her hand around to grip his cock, and Tony cried out in relief. His own cock had been so desperate for attention for so long, and he'd been wondering if she was going to touch him at all.

"Fuck! You're so fucking good to me boss, so good." He whined out underneath her, and with a few more strokes he came with a loud, high-pitched cry. She slowed down her thrusts but continued to move her hand over his cock, getting out every last drop. When she finally let go of him Tony collapsed against the desk completely fucked out. She slid out of him slowly and walked away, and he felt so empty as he listened to her heels clinking against the floor.

He tried to stand up, but his legs were like jelly and he just slid down to the floor and leaned against her desk.

"You ok?" She asked as she took of the harness and put everything in the case.

"Yeah. Just need a minute. Or 10." He said, looking over to her and giving her a smile.

She picked up her clothes and walked towards the bathroom connected to her office. Once inside she tossed a few towels out to him. "I'm gonna put myself back together. When you feel like a human again can you clean everything up?"

"Yep." He said, his mind still cloudy.

He stayed on the floor for a while like a fucked out, useless lump. All he wanted to do was curl up on her couch and rest, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. Eventually he took a deep breath and stood up. He pulled his pants up and ran his hands through his hair while wiping up the mess he'd made on the floor with a towel under his foot.

"You might want to get the floors waxed." He joked when he heard the bathroom door open again. He smiled when he turned to her and saw that she was back in her full CEO regalia.

She just laughed as she walked towards him while fussing with her earring. She gave him another kiss on the cheek and rested he head against his shoulder for a moment. "I love you, Tony. You really did do good today. Everything was great. I have to get to my 3:30 though, can you get everything else back in order?"

"Of course babe, go kick some ass. I'll see you at home, and now that I know how hot color-coded binder tabs get you I've got some work to do." He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a proper kiss.

She just smiled before glancing at her watch. "Ok. I really have to go. I'll see you later honey."

"Bye Pep." He called after her as she broke away from him and headed to the door. When she was gone he turned back and asses the rest of the damage. It wouldn't take too long to clean up and he'd still have plenty of time to stop at Staples on the way home.


	5. Escort Pepper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's 21st birthday and he is still a virgin, so Obie has taken the liberty of hiring someone to help him out.

Pepper glanced down at the room number again just to double check, not wanting to knock on the wrong door. She was a little nervous about tonight, not quite sure what to expect when she got to the room. The night already hadn’t gone as planned, but she was just doing her best to roll with it. Mr. Stane was paying her 3 times her normal rate and with her tuition payments due next week she’d be willing to do almost anything. At first she thought that she’d be spending the evening with him, but when he met her in the bar at the hotel he informed her that he had something else in mind.

It was Tony Stark’s 21st birthday and he was still a virgin, which was something that Mr. Stane wanted to rectify. Pepper knew who Tony Stark was. He’d made a lot of headlines after getting his Bachelor’s Degree at age 17 and his Masters at 19. Mr. Stane told her that he was now working on a double Doctorate, which took up so much of his time that he never really got the chance to meet people. It didn’t seem like this was his idea and she felt a little bad for the kid, but this was her job and she certainly wasn’t going to leave that much money on the table. After signing a quick Non-Disclosure Agreement printed on official Stark Industries letterhead, she took the slip of paper with the room number written on it and headed upstairs.

She took a deep breath before knocking. Even though she’d been doing this for well over two years now and hadn’t had any bad experiences so far, she always got a bit nervous.

“Oh god! Just a minute!” She heard a muffled voice yell out from behind the door. He sounded a little frazzled which eased Pepper’s mind a bit, and she figured he must have been pretty nervous too. When he swung the door open Pepper couldn’t help but smile because didn’t look like any other client she’d ever had.

Her usual guys were well dressed middle-aged executives in town for conferences or lonely, rich widowers just looking for a good time.

Tony was a little shorter than her, though she was wearing some pretty crazy heels at the moment. He was had on a striped yellow t-shirt, jeans and black Chuck Taylors. His hair was pretty floofy and he had a bit of scruff, like he hadn’t shaved in a day or so. He was kind of cute, actually, even if he did look a bit tired. Honestly, he looked like a lot of the boys she went to school with.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark.” Pepper said warmly.

“Uh...thanks! You can uh, you can call me Tony.” He replied nervously.

“You’re welcome, Tony. Are you going to invite me in?”

“Oh! Right! Yes yes, come in.” He said as he stepped aside.

Pepper shrugged her leather jacket off as she entered the room, revealing the short, skin-tight blue dress she was wearing underneath. The room was nice, but nothing too fancy. The escort service that she worked for had some sort of deal worked out with the owners, so she’d been there many _many_ times, and they often used this hotel to entertain high-profile clients in Boston when discretion was required.

She turned back to look at Tony, who hadn’t moved since shutting the door. He had his back up against it and looked like he was on the verge of freaking out, his eyes wide with terror. She cocked her head and narrowed his gaze at him, trusting her gut instinct from earlier which told her that this wasn’t his idea. “Tony? Are you ok? You know...we don’t have to do this.”

“Huh?”

" _This_ ? We don’t have to do this. Mr. Stane told me _why_ he was hiring me, you know. So if you’re not ready, that’s OK.” She said with a smile, hoping that he’d take a deep breath and calm down. A middle-aged man hiring a hooker for his business partner’s 21-year-old virgin son had felt pretty gross to her from the start, but she wasn’t here to judge. She was just here to do a job. Still, if Tony didn’t want to do this she wasn’t going to force him too.

His cheeks flushed deeply as Pepper spoke and he just looked at the ground. “Great. So Obie told you I’m a hopeless virgin, huh?”

“He didn’t use the word _hopeless_ , and there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, Tony. It’s ok. Really. And if you don’t want to do this then we can watch TV for 4 hours and then I’ll ruffle up my hair and head on out if that’ll get him off your back. He seemed a little intense.”

After two and a half years of doing this, Pepper had gotten pretty good at reading men and talking to them. More often than not the guys who hired her needed someone to talk to just as much as they needed to get laid.

Tony sighed and released the tension in his shoulders as he walked towards her. “He means well. He does. He cares about me and he’s just trying to get my dad off my back, actually. I just...I just work a lot, you know? And I’ve never had a girlfriend or anything and he’s convinced that I’m gay and being kind of an asshole about it so...I think Obie is just hoping that this’ll jump-start things for me. I don’t know.” He explained as he leaned against the dresser with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you...gay? Because if you are just say the word and I can get someone else more to your liking here in 30 minues.” Pepper offered.

Tony actually smiled for the first time that night and looked up at her. “No, I’m not gay. Not really. I don’t - I mean - No, I’m not gay.”

She decided to let the _not really_ comment slide for now, but filed that away for later as she let him continue.

“I was _mortified_ when we turned up here and Obie told me what his plan was for the evening, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to. I really want to have sex, I do. I just...it just hasn’t happened. And I keep getting more and more anxious about it, you know? And I’m not - like, hiring hookers is not - I mean - _fuck_ , sorry. Is hooker a good word to use? I guess you’re technically and escort. But, it’s not something I’d ever thought about doing because it seemed weird but after I thought about it for a while, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. It’d be an opportunity for me to experiment! And collect some empirical data. And figure some stuff out in a controlled environment while eliminating some outside factors, like the fear of entering into a relationship or anything, you know? Also _wow,_ you’re very pretty.”

Pepper just chuckled as Tony rambled, glad to see him relaxing a bit. “Right. So we’re just going to workshop some stuff then, yeah? See what works, what doesn’t work. Collect data. Make adjustments?” She asked, stepping towards him.

“Yes! Precisely. So, to answer your question, _yes_ . I want to do this. I just have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve read some stuff, and watched some porn, but no real - uh - hands on experience. Other than my own.” He admitted as he dropped his hands to his sides while she approached him. “Do - do _you_ want to do this? You’re not like kept chained up to a radiator in between jobs so that you can pay off a debt or something right? Cuz if you are I can help.”

Pepper was a bit taken aback by this. She’d never once had a client ask her anything like that. They usually didn’t care all that much about her, which was fine. She was being paid to make them feel good, not for them to give a shit about her. She pressed her body against his and felt the growing erection in his jeans as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

He was really cute.

“The people that I work for are very good to me, so don’t worry. I just want to do my job, and for the next four hours, my job is to do whatever you want me to do. And I am _very_ good at my job. So. What do you want?” She asked while running her thumb in circles over his cheek. Tony laughed nervously, unsure of what to do with his hands.

“Can you tell me your name first?”

“Pepper.”

“ _Pepper?_ Is that your real name?”

“It’s my real name right now.” She teased.

“Fine. How old are you? How long have you been doing this?”

“I’m 20, and I’ve been doing this since I was 18. You still haven’t answered my question though. What do you want?”

She could feel Tony’s erection straining against his jeans, and at this point all that she wanted was for him to _not_ cum in his pants. Not that she would have cared, but she guessed that would be pretty embarrassing for him. 

“Everything.” He replied quietly while finally resting his hands on her hips.

“Well, you’re young and I’m sure we’ll be able to get in a few rounds over the next 4 hours. We wont quite get to _everything,_ but we’ll try. Where do you want to start? You’re in charge here.” She said, deciding not to move from this position until she was given something more to go on. If he really was going to treat this entire evening as some sort of experiment she wanted him to decide what he wanted to do.

“Uh - b - blowjob? Could you? Can we start with that? Is that ok? I don’t know what - “

“A blowjob sounds great.” She said, cutting him off before he started rambling too much again. 

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed before playfully pushing him down onto it. He just sat on the edge, propped up on his elbows with a huge smile on his face.

“I really like your dress. It looks great on you.”

“It looks even better crumpled up on the floor, I promise you.” She teased. “Do you want me to take it off?”

“No, leave it on for now. And the shoes. Definitely leave the shoes on.” He said as he ran his hand over the bulge in his pants.

“Of course.”

Pepper knelt down in front of him while running her hands up and down his thighs. He looked practically giddy, like he was realizing for the first time that this was actually going to happen.

“What should I do?” He asked, his nervousness rearing its ugly head again.

“Take your shirt off.” She instructed while she ran her hands up to the snap on his jeans. He complied almost immediately, and as he tossed it aside she undid his pants and started to pull them and his underwear down. He lifted his hips a bit to help her out and inhaled a sharp breath as his cock sprang free to rest against his toned stomach. Pepper bit her lip at the sight of it, pleased with how big it actually was. “Well, it seems you’re ready for this, huh?”

“Yeah.” He squeaked out as his breathing intensified.

She just smiled at him as she took a moment to pull off his shoes and socks before removing the rest of his clothes completely. She ran her hands back up his newly exposed thighs, savoring the sight of him. While she always told herself she’d never let her own feelings affect her performance, she couldn’t deny the fact that she had more fun when she found herself attracted to a client, and with every passing moment the allure of the nervous nerd in front of her intensified.

When she wrapped her hand around his cock for the first time, it looked like Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. She moved her hand up and down slowly, using some of his precum to aid in her strokes. Soon she began to tease the head of his cock with her thumb while just enjoying watching him. She wasn’t doing anything particularly mind-blowing by her standards, but Tony seemed to be having a great time, which was all that mattered.

She got up onto her knees and and ran her tongue slowly up the underside of his cock, eliciting a soft moan from the man above her. “You like that, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tony replied breathlessly, unable to do or say much more.

“Good. Because there’s _so_ much more where that came from.” She said with a grin before running her tongue around the tip of his cock as she continued to stroke him slowly. His precum mixed with her saliva gave her a bit more freedom to pick up the pace, and she did just that as she finally took him into her mouth.

“Oh shit.” She heard him mutter out above her.

She started slow, running her tongue around his tip and while her lips were wrapped around him, but soon she began bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could while using her hand to take care of the rest. He was mostly silent, only letting out a few short, quiet moans as Pepper began to pick up the pace.

She started running her free hand up and down his side, eventually snaking it up to run over his chest where she began to tease his nipple a bit, hoping that would be enough to push him over the edge. He seemed to be fighting it though, wanting to last as long as he could, which she found really endearing.

Her strokes continued and she looked up at him and spoke. “You’re so _big_ Tony. I can’t even take all of you at once. Come on baby, let go. Let me taste you.” She almost purred out before returning her lips to his cock.

With a few more strokes he cried out as he came, and Pepper eagerly swallowed down every bit of cum that he gave her, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm, licking the tip of his cock like a lollipop. She pulled his softening cock out of her mouth with a bit of a pop, which was something she’d perfected over the years. She sat up a bit, running one hand over his stomach while she used the other to wipe a bit of cum away from the corner of her lips. She sucked her finger clean while he stared at her, mouth agape, and she couldn’t help but giggle a bit as she climbed up next to him on the bed.

“Well, how was that for some empirical data?” She teased before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Good results. Very good results. We might need to try that again though at some point to see if we reach the same conclusion. Just to be thorough.”

“Whatever you want. It’s your birthday and until midnight I am all yours. I’m gonna raid the minibar while you recover though, all right? Do you want me to make you a drink?” She asked as she sat up. She wasn’t sure what Tony had in store for her for the rest of the night, but she was looking forward to it no matter what. She was having fun so far and really trusted him, which didn’t always happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. I had to stop myself from writing a 10,000 word story tonight so that I could work on other Smut-Mas fics, but I am super into this AU and would love to write more. Let me know what you think!


	6. Morning Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Tony wakes up after have a bit of a sexy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little break in the action, fam! Writer's block + Christmas = yeahhh. You'll get 12 stories though, don't you worry! <3

As Tony’s eyes fluttered open, he was very disappointed to discover that he wasn’t fucking Pepper in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. It was a recurring dream, actually. He was dressed as Han Solo, of course, and she was in the white dress from A New Hope. On this particular morning he’d dreamt that he was sitting in the captain’s chair, staring out at the vastness of space while Pepper rode his cock relentlessly.

They weren’t in space, though. They were in Malibu. And it was a Thursday. And Pepper would have to go to work soon. But not _that_ soon, and he knew how much she liked a morning tumble in the sheets.

Tony was on his back while Pepper was curled up on her side next to him, still asleep. He rolled over and settled against her, draping his arm over her stomach and trapping his half-hard cock against her ass. He started pressing gentle kisses to her neck while cursing the fact that she’d decided to sleep in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Undeterred, he slipped a hand under the t-shirt and let it settle against her stomach as he continued to kiss her.

Pepper began to stir awake when she felt Tony’s cold hand against her warm skin. She hummed in approval of his kisses as she moved her hand over to run up and down his thigh.

“Hi.” She said sleepily.

“Hey babe.” Tony replied quietly in between kisses.

“Star Wars?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Where were we? Death Star?”

“Nooo. Falcon. Cockpit. It was awesome.” He chuckled out, nuzzling against the back of her neck. “Not as awesome as the real thing though. So if you’re interested in a little tussle before dealing with the hustle and bustle, I could probably be convinced.”

If Pepper’s eyes were open she would have rolled them. Instead she ran her hand over Tony’s ass and pulled him closer so that she could feel his cock against her. "Doesn't seem like you need that much convincing.”

“Well…”

“Go on then.” She said, giving his ass a squeeze.

Tony just giggled a bit, excited for what was coming next. He ran his hand up to cup her breast as he rolled his hips against her, desperate for a bit of friction.

Pepper wasn't quite awake yet, but she certainly wasn’t opposed to some sleepy morning sex. She pulled her hand away from him for a moment so that she could pull her shorts down, and once she managed to kick them to the side she snaked her hand down between her and Tony. She slipped her hand below the waistband of his boxers and ran her hand over his balls. She lingered there for a moment before wrapping her fingers around his cock, eliciting a positive sort of grunt from Tony. He just buried his face in the back of her neck as she started moving her hand up and down.

“Good boy, you’re always so horny in the morning.” She almost whispered.

“It’s cuz I can’t keep you out of my dreams.” He replied softly, which he knew was kind of cheesy but he didn’t care. It was true.

He pulled his hand away from her and pulled his boxers down to finally free his cock. He was now fully naked and pressed up against her warm, sleepy body, and he didn’t care if she kept the t-shirt on at this point since he had access to everything he’d need. She moaned out as he trailed his hand over her thigh and down over her cunt. He rested his palm against the soft patch of curls for a moment before dipping his middle finger between her folds to circle around her clit a few times. Pepper began to squirm a bit as jolts of pleasure began to shoot through her. She was ready for this.

“Already so wet.” He said before pressing more kisses to her neck and cheek.

He started dipping his finger in and out of her and they soon fell into a mellow rhythm with her still stroking his cock. They stayed like this for a while, just gently working each other up. Tony kept whispering soft _I love you_ ’s against her skin as she let out small moans of approval. He just wanted to stay like this all day. All warm and wrapped up in each other.

“Tony…” She moaned out as her grip on his cock tightened. “Fuck me, Tony. Need you.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He teased. He pulled his hand away from her and wrapped it around his cock, taking care to slick himself up. They shifted a little bit so that Tony had a better angle and before too long he lined himself up and pushed inside. When he bottomed out he stilled for a moment, just enjoying her warmth. He loved this position, with Pepper being the little spoon, and it was their go-to for sleepy morning sex.

Her hand rested on his ass while his fingers rested against her clit. He started moving them slowly, working her most sensitive area while he started rolling his hips. Pepper finally opened her eyes as he started to move, and she turned her head a bit so that she could get a look at him.

“Hi.” He said with a bright smile as he leaned in to give her a proper kiss, all the while still thrusting and teasing her clit between his fingers.

They maintained a slow, steady rhythm for a while and it felt like this was something they could easily do for hours. Just quietly fucking without a care in the world. Tony rested his head between her shoulder blades as he focused on his movements. Focused on feeling her and responding to her body. They didn’t need to speak, they just needed to let their bodies do what they needed to do. And after a while, they both just needed to cum.

Pepper cried out a bit as Tony picked up the pace with his fingers, caught off-guard by the sudden change. She squeezed his ass to urge him on before starting to rock back against him. He sucked in a sharp breath as she started to move in time with his thrusts, and he shifted a bit to give her a different angle as they both chased their release.

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut as he moved, and she started letting out short, high-pitched moans as his cock hit the perfect spot with every thrust. She could feel the pressure starting to build in her stomach and she started moving back against him faster and faster trying to figure out what she needed to push herself over the edge. Tony increased the pressure against her clit and rocked his fingers back and forth against her while rolling his hips in earnest.

There were still no words. Just soft cries of pleasure and the sound of their bodies moving against each other. Pepper bit her lip and squeezed his ass hard again, and with a few more thrusts she was there. She clinched her jaw as she came, letting the orgasm flow out through every part of her body while Tony continued to fuck her. He pulled his hand away from her clit and gripped her thigh so that he could continue moving through the aftershocks. She heard him start to take short, erratic breaths which meant that he was close, and she focused on moving back against him and tightening her muscles around his cock.

She was so wet and they were moving so fast now that he slipped out of her a few times, so he shifted and shortened his thrusts, which helped. He was now moaning out with each and every snap of his hips as he felt the pressure building more and more, and within moments he came hard, with his cries muffled against her back. As his cock emptied inside of her he slowed down, just savoring how she felt. How everything felt. He slid out of her as they both stopped moving and Tony want nothing more than to spend the rest of the day tangled together.

“Don’t go.” He whined while tightening his grip around her.

“Mmm gotta.”

“Noooo.”

“Yesss.”

“You’re no fun.” He said through a yawn.

Pepper let out a sigh and rolled over to face him. “Someone has to actually keep the company going. I can send in Dum-E if you'd like?”

“Hey he'd be great! Not as great as you though. Was that a good tussle?”

“Very good, but I’m sorry that I’m not Princess Leia.”

“It's ok. You’re better.”

Pepper just chuckled, falling in love with him a bit more.

“You don’t gotta go yet, right?” He whined again.

“No.”

“Kay.” Tony smiled as he pulled her on top of him.

They both closed their eyes again while breathing each other in. Within moments they both drifted off and stayed in bed for as long as they could. In the end, it was Jarvis threatening to turn on the sprinklers that convinced Pepper to get up and leave her sleepy boyfriend behind, but she was confident he’d be waiting for her when she got home.


End file.
